Siestas con Ken
by neridy
Summary: El superpoder de Ken resulta ser conseguir que todos sus amigos se queden dormidos cuando se le apoyan encima. A él le da mucha vergüenza pero es una habilidad que los otros parecen adorar, así que él se deja hacer resignadamente. (Fanfic amistoso y somnoliento de Ken y los digielegidos de la generación 02)


_Bienvenidos todos a esta humilde lectura, espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola, y queráis un poquito más al dulce que todos sabemos que es Ken._

 _Quería darle las gracias a_ _ **jacque-kari**_ _por haber sido la primera persona en leerme por aquí, por sus hermosas palabras y por el consejo que me dio para escribir los diálogos y que quedasen más bonitos. Desde luego queda mejor :D_

* * *

Al principio piensan que es todo cosa de Davis, pero con el tiempo se dan cuenta de que hay algo más.

Ken es un muchacho muy dulce. Desde que dejó de ser Digimon Emperador y volvió a ser solo el muchacho normal que era antes, se ha esforzado en muchas ocasiones para demostrarles que es de fiar y, a día de hoy, ninguno de ellos dudaría a la hora de dejar la vida en sus manos. Es una persona responsable e inteligente, pero todos le quieren por lo dulce que es. Un poco porque es tímido, un poco porque todavía tiene miedo de que piensen de él lo que no es, busca complacerles a todos y nunca se le escucha decir que no a nada de lo que le proponen. Suele tener las mejillas ruborizadas pero siempre tiene las palabras correctas para cada ocasión y es imposible pillarlo con la guardia baja.

Por eso a todos les extraña la cara de sorpresa que pone la primera vez que le pillan con la cabeza de Davis reposada sobre sus rodillas. Está leyendo un libro de poemas japoneses, tiene una mano hundida en los cabellos puntiagudos del Motomiya y les mira como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo realmente mal. Más tarde todos le aclaran que no piensan que nada de eso sea malo, pero que les ha impactado la situación y que tranquilo, que saben que ha sido todo cosa del vago de Davis.

— Se duerme de maravilla sobre las piernas de Ken — se defiende este con un encogimiento de hombros cuando los otros se atreven a preguntarle un porqué. No parece ver nada malo o extraño en sus hechos, absolutamente inocentes, y hasta admite haberlo hecho otras veces con anterioridad, defendiendo que por algo son mejores amigos —. No sé si es por cómo huele o porque es blandito, pero el caso es que duermo las mejores siestas cuando estoy con él.

A partir de ese momento empieza a resultar normal encontrarse a Davis profundamente dormido sobre Ken y su regazo, con este sonriendo entre tranquilo y avergonzado mientras el otro dormita tan tranquilo. Y a nadie se le ocurre volver a hacerse preguntas extrañas.

~.

La siguiente persona en caer rendida ante los poderes de Morfeo de Ken es Yolei. Ella y el muchacho llevan saliendo juntos un par de semanas (porque se gustan el uno al otro y porque Ken nunca habría sido capaz de decirle a Yolei que no), y después de algunas citas la muchacha ha terminado roncando graciosamente sobre Ichijouji en el sofá del salón de los padres de él. Ken la encuentra muy mona en ese momento, y Yolei admite más tarde haber dormido, sin proponérselo, la mejor siesta de su vida entera.

— Yo creía que lo que pasaba era que Davis era un poco tonto. Más de lo que creíamos de antes — les explica, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del mencionado —. Pero es cierto que Ken tiene un no sé qué que te hace dormir bien.

No pueden profundizar mucho en el tema porque Davis defiende que esto es lo que él ya les había explicado y que no se las dé ahora de lista solo por ser la novia de Ken, porque no ha hecho nada especial para merecerlo y porque, por supuesto, nunca llegará a entenderle tanto como él porque claro, son mejores amigos y él es quién ha descubierto su superpoder de almohada humana. Yolei y él se pelean muy fuerte y tienen que separarlos antes de que lleguen a las manos.

~.

Desde que realizaron el ADN digievolución tiempo atrás y sintieron una el corazón de la otra dentro del pecho, Yolei y Kari se han convertido en grandes amigas. Todo el mundo sabe que las amigas comparten todo tipo de cosas —hasta puntos en que a veces rozan lo raro—, y por eso Yolei trae un día a Kari a su casa, la planta delante de Ken y la presiona para que pruebe a dormirse un rato encima de su novio.

— Verás, Kari, que es casi una experiencia religiosa — la insta con naturalidad, ignorando deliberadamente la incomodidad de su amiga y la expresión de sorpresa genuina en el rostro de Ken, que las esperaba haciendo los deberes —. Yo voy a bajar al supermercado un momento a buscar algo para merendar, por si todavía estás despierta cuando vuelva.

Yolei se marcha, Ken mira a la chica que resta todo sonrojado, sin saber bien qué decir, y Kari le sonríe tranquila y junta las manos sobre su regazo en actitud muy poco amenazadora.

— No ha parado de decírmelo en toda la semana. Si al final no venía, Yolei no habría parado de insistir — el razonamiento le parece lógico y Ken se tranquiliza porque ser tan pesada realmente le pega a su novia, y ser tan conciliadora realmente encaja con la actitud de Kari —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Los deberes de inglés — responde haciendo un ademán por devolverlos a su bolsa y simplemente ponerse a charlar con ella —, pero tranquila, los terminaré luego.

— No, continúa — Kari se sienta en la cama a su lado, con una sonrisa que siempre le ha transmitido mucha tranquilidad, y pliega un poco las piernas inclinándose para ver lo que escribe por encima de su hombro.

Ken y Kari siempre se han llevado bien. No es que tengan mucha intimidad normalmente o que se vean demasiado a menudo, no al menos a solas, pero lo cierto es que tienen una gran complicidad y son de los que pueden comunicarse solo con la mirada o estar perfectamente cómodos el uno junto al otro sin ni siquiera hablarse. Han vivido cosas muy parecidas y que nadie más entiende, y por eso nadie puede comprender del todo la conexión que tienen aunque puedan tratar de imaginarla, ni pueden comprender su grado de comodidad en ese denso silencio.

A Ken no le molesta notar de repente la cabeza de la chica cayendo suavemente sobre su hombro, sumidos ambos en esa calmosa tranquilidad, y por una vez no se sonroja ni hace ningún gesto de incomodidad por ello. Cuando Yolei entra por la puerta con la bolsa del supermercado de sus padres, su novio le hace un gesto con la mano con la que sujeta el lápiz para pedirle que guarde silencio, y ella se tiene que aguantar la risa al darse cuenta de lo sencillo que ha sido llevar a buen término su plan. Ambos se quedan callados y comen bollitos en silencio, hablándose solo con sonrisas, porque ninguno de los dos quiere perturbar el cálido descanso de Kari.

~.

TK resulta ser, probablemente, el más atrevido de todos ellos cuando decide simplemente echarse a dormir encima de un sorprendido Ken. Para absoluta frustración de Davis, que grita con indignación que antes no tenía que compartir a su amigo con nadie y que ahora lo ve todo el día rodeado de garrapatas, el elegido de la esperanza decide que también quiere probar a dormir una de esas siestas maravillosas que los demás aseguran que el moreno provoca, y la primera vez que se reúnen todos a merendar en casa de Izzy, simplemente obliga a Ken a sentarse en el sofá de la sala y se tumba para apoyar la cabeza sobre sus muslos para gran vergüenza de este. Kari se ríe casi sintiéndose culpable por habérselo contado al rubio, mientras Izzy intenta explicarle a su sorprendida madre, que les ha traído pasteles para merendar, por qué Davis está gritando enfurecido mientras Cody y los pequeños digimon luchan para evitar que se tire sobre el sofá y se líe a puñetazos con alguien.

— ¡La enfadada tendría que ser yo! — grita Yolei ante los celos exagerados de Davis por la atención de Ken, a quién también está increpando por traidor —. ¡Yo soy su novia, estúpido!

El mencionado está rojo hasta la raíz de los cabellos y parece querer fundirse con el sofá, pero TK no reacciona a ninguno de los gritos ni a los intentos de Davis por agarrarle del pescuezo ( _¡Primero me quita a Kari y ahora también a Ken! ¿¡Qué será lo siguiente, DemiVeemon!?_ ), porque aunque sonríe casi como si le hiciera mucha gracia la frustración de su amigo, está tranquilamente tumbado sobre su improvisada y avergonzada almohada y, por la paz que refleja su rostro, a todos les queda claro que se ha quedado dormido.

~.

Incluso Cody, para sorpresa de todos,termina cayendo en las mágicas redes de sueño de Ken. Nadie se lo habría imaginado antes porque, aunque hace ya tiempo que ambos muchachos dejaron los roces y discrepancias atrás, la aplastante rectitud y sentido del correcto deber de Cody y la gran timidez de Ken parecían impedir que fueran a darse nunca una oportunidad como esta.

El cansancio y el alcohol han tenido que interceder para obligar al muchacho a echarse una cabezada. Han ido todos los niños elegidos, nuevos y antiguos, a celebrar un picnic en el mundo digital y se han pasado el día jugando y haciendo toda clase de estupideces con los digimon, como el concurso de karaoke organizado por Mimi o un concurso de bolos donde los bolos eran una familia muy entregada de Numemon. Tai y Matt han traído, un poco de contrabando, una nevera llena de cervezas y quién más quién menos ha terminado dándole un buen repaso.

— ¡Venga Cody! — aunque Sora intenta impedírselo ( _¡Solo tiene 15 años!_ ), Tai le pone una lata de cerveza en las manos y, no sabe cómo, un rato después terminan todos, ¡incluso Joe!, bañándose en calzoncillos en el lago de Seadramon.

Por la noche están todos agotados y a Cody, que nunca antes había tomado ni un solo sorbo de alcohol antes, le duele la cabeza y tiene un poco de ganas de vomitar. Todos están recogiendo los restos de la fiesta para dejar el lugar decente antes de regresar a casa, pero como el menor de ellos apenas puede mantenerse en pie, Ken lo acompaña hasta los árboles y le insta a descansar un rato. Cody trastabilla con sus propios pies y Ken tiene que sujetarle como si le abrazase para evitar que se caiga. Tiene la cara un poco verde así que el otro le consuela a base de frotarle la espalda para transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad y calor.

Cuando los demás reparan por fin en ellos, con todo recogido de una vez, Cody no ha vomitado y de hecho parece encontrarse mucho mejor, pero Ken ni siquiera se puede mover porque están los dos en el suelo y los ronquidos de cansancio del menor indican claramente cuál ha sido el remedio allí.

~.

Paradójicamente, quién de todos ellos tiene más problemas para dormir por las noches es precisamente Ken. Sus superpoderes, deseados y admirados por todos sus amigos, que en ocasiones llegan a discutir entre ellos para ver quién tiene más derecho a recostarse en su hombro a echarse una dormidita (normalmente Davis y Yolei, que olvidan que Ken tiene derecho a decir la suya y que, además, tiene dos hombros), no le sirven de nada al propio portador del emblema de la bondad. Casi parece que, por cada vez que uno de sus amigos se le duerme encima, hay un reloj invisible que resta minutos de descanso en las noches de Ken, y se pasa horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama resoplando de impotencia. De nada sirven los vasos de leche caliente que su madre se empeña en prepararle, asegurándole que le ayudarán a descansar, o que cuente ovejas como le propone su padre, porque llega un momento en el que prácticamente ha contado tantas que podría dedicarse a ser pastor. TK le propone, el día en el que se lo cuenta a todos, que lea hasta que le pesen los ojos, pero lo cierto es que a Ken le sorprenden las mañanas antes que el sueño, y tampoco sirve de nada el cd de música relajante con la que Matt le sorprende un día, diciéndole que debería ayudarle a dormir. Davis le cuenta que él, cuando no puede conciliar el sueño, sale a correr de madrugada por Odaiba, pero tampoco le ayuda mucho porque a Ken no le gusta demasiado correr, y porque los paseos tranquilos sirven más para espabilarle que para hacerle sentirse agotado. No sirven los ejercicios que le propone Cody, no sirve de nada hablar con Kari sobre si lo que realmente le quita el sueño es el miedo a la oscuridad y, por supuesto, no sirve de nada la propuesta a buena fe de Yolei que le propone llamarla las noches en las que no pueda dormir _para que puedan emplear mejor el tiempo_. Ken termina sonrojado y Yolei (que además no se despertaría ni que Ken la llamase a gritos sobre la oreja) no sabe qué ha dicho mal.

— Yo podría contarte un cuento, quizá esto te ayude un poco — aunque Ken no quiere que lo haga, Wormmon se queda despierto por las noches para acompañarle en las horas de desvelo aunque él mismo se muera de sueño. Dice que es su deber como compañero, le atusa la almohada con sus patitas gentiles y le mira con esos ojos cansados y marcados por ojeras, que están a la vez llenos de la dulzura y la bondad que tantas veces han salvado a Ken anteriormente. El muchacho asiente a su propuesta, deseando al menos que el digimon caiga rendido por sus propias historias, y lo insta a acurrucarse entre sus brazos antes de que se ponga a hablar —. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el mundo digital…

El superpoder de Ken es el de ayudar a que todo el mundo se quede dormido. Empezó siendo solo Davis pero resultó que a cualquiera que se le echara encima le sentaba bien descansar, sin que él hiciese absolutamente nada para lograrlo. Todo el mundo le quería antes pero ahora parece que le quieren incluso más, y a él le hace gracia aunque el precio que tiene que pagar para conseguirlo sea, precisamente, el no poder dormir. Descansar no ha sido nunca precisamente su fuerte, pero por suerte tiene a Wormmon.

Una noche descubre que no es el único con una habilidad especial. Reafirmando lo que ya sabía anteriormente, y que tanto tiempo le había costado de aceptar en su momento, descubre que no hay compañero digital más acertado para él que el pequeño gusano, porque mientras el superpoder de Ken es el de ayudar a que todo el mundo se quede dormido, el de Wormmon consta en ser capaz de contarle historias que lo ayuden a dormir a él.

Y desde esa noche sueña con cuentos sucedidos hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el mundo digital.


End file.
